Gift of the Magi Wacky Blaze Version
by ckaira77
Summary: This version is based off of the Adventures in Odyssey version which is really kind of crazy. Blaze has to go to extreme measures to get Silver a gift! Although, she and Silver are broke. I don't own Sonic. They belong to SEGA!


Gift of the Magi

Wacky Blaze Version

By ZairaDrayan!

Let me tell you the story of Blaze and Silver. They were a fairly young couple you could say. They both knew what it meant to really give a gift, so that day, Blaze was counting her pennies to see what she could buy for him. Pennies because they were broke. I don't know how! Don't ask me! Do you think that I'm making up the story?! Oh wait, I am. Nevermind! Just roll with it.

 _Clink!_

"A dollar eighty four…"

 _Clink!_

"A dollar eighty five…"

 _Clink!_

"One dollar and eighty six cents?! With tomorrow being Christmas?! What am I going to do! This is a travesty!" exclaimed Blaze. She began to weep in a heap on the floor. She almost missed the knock on her door. She looked up trying to fight back her tears. "COME IN!"

Amy came walking in just to say hi. Blaze tried to calm down, but she couldn't!

"Hey Blaze! I'm sorry to bug you like this, but was going to make a pie for our meal tomorrow and- Blaze! Are you crying? What is it?" asked Amy.

"It's when your face gets all red and tears run down your cheeks!" Blaze replied.

"No! I mean what's the matter?!" asked Amy shaking her head.

"Oh. Well, you mean besides the fact that it's Christmas Eve, and I haven't done any shopping because what I want is something really special, and all the money in the world is one dollar and eighty six cents!" Blaze explained. She began to cry again.

"Yeah, besides that?" asked Amy.

"NOTHING!"

"Well, who's this present for anyway?" Amy asks. It was actually rather pathetic to see Blaze, a sometimes serious character, in such a state. The person she was giving the present to must've been important.

"My Silver," Blaze replied taking a deep breath. She stopped crying at least.

"Your silver?" Amy was confused. Why would Blaze give a present to her silver? "Does your husband know about this?" asked Amy.

"Silver is my husband!" Blaze snapped. She rolled her eyes at Amy.

"Oh! That Silver!" she replied. Amy laughed awkwardly. She realized that she was sounding ridiculous and straightened up.

"Well Blaze, you could try selling some stuff for money. Maybe you could work also. You could bake some cookies and sell them down at the market?" asked Amy.

"We sold the stove to pay the car insurance!" Blaze replied.

"You could use the car to make deliveries?" Amy tried.

"Sold the car to cover medical bills…," Blaze sighed.

"Furniture?"

"Dentist."

"Jewelry!"

"Taxes."

"Books."

"Shadow…"

"Shadow?"

"Silver's friend Shadow! You think we're poor! What am I going to do?!" Blaze could feel her tears returning. She fought them back.

"Well, I don't know what to do. Actually, have you checked some want-ads in the newspapers?" asked Amy.

 _Crash!_

"What was that?!" Amy demanded ducking for cover as something flew through the window and broke the glass. It flopped on the floor.

"That's just the newspaper," Blaze replied.

Amy smiled and picked it up. She opened it and pointed to the want-ads in the paper. She looked through a few of them.

"What perfect timing! Also, why doesn't the delivery boy toss the newspaper on the porch like he's supposed to?" asked Amy.

"He can't…," Blaze said quietly. Amy looked annoyed. She already knew what happened to it.

"Don't tell me. You sold the porch," she said.

"Electric bill."

"Let's see… Ah! Bingo! Look! Wanted: hair," Amy read. She looked at Blaze's long purple hair. Who wouldn't want hair like her's? It was beautiful!

"Someone would buy hair?!" cried Blaze. She didn't want to sell her hair!

Blaze's hair was one of the two most prized positions she and Silver had between them. The other was Silver's golden watch. He got it from his father, who got it from his father, who got it from his father, who- Uh yeah. It was an old watch. It had a beautiful gold case, and when you opened it, it would play a touching little melody.

"Sweetheart, what time is it?" asked Blaze to Silver.

"Let me check my watch. It'll only take a second," he replied.

He clicked it open and it played a jazzy little tune when he did. Silver read the hands and let the song play to the end of the eight seconds that it would play.

"3:30 dear," Silver replied. Blaze nodded her thanks.

Of all the things that she had to give away, parting with her hair would be the hardest thing for her part with.

"Are you kidding?! Wigs are business! Here! Take a look at this. We pay top dollar at Top Notch Tops. Bring your hair here. Ta da! Your problem solved!" Amy exclaimed.

"But I couldn't sell my hair! It's long, it's silky, it's-"

"Worth twenty bucks. Take my advice! You won't regret it," Amy said.

Blaze was silent for a few moments. She tried to think up a solution that wouldn't involve losing a single hair on her head.

"Well, it's your decision. Also, it's just a present. There'll be other holidays where you can get him something. Listen, I've gotta go. I'll see you later!" Amy shouted as she left.

And with that, Amy left for home. Unfortunately, she forgot that Blaze sold the porch.

"Oh yeah…," Amy remembered. She had weak knees that day, so she couldn't jump down without physically hurting herself. Amy sat on the edge instead.

Blaze was still pondering on her hair problem. Sell her hair for twenty bucks, or not show up with a present for Silver. So, she did what most women did in a time of crisis, she went shopping. She put on her coat, stepped over Amy who was still lying where the porch used to be-

"Sorry Amy!" Blaze apologized.

"It's okay! Sonic will find me here eventually!" Amy replied.

-and left down the sidewalk to the store. On her way there, she ran into Sonic the Hedgehog on accident.

"Oof!" Blaze grunted when she bumped into him. They both fell to the ground.

"Gee, I'm sorry!" Sonic said.

"No problem."

As Sonic lifted her up out of the snow, she happened to look into the big display window in front of Knuckles the Echidna's store and that's when she saw it. The most beautiful watch chain was hanging up in the display window. Just the perfect thing to buy for Silver. For a moment she was dumbstruck.

"IUI:ILD:EH:DIUJEH:ODUHouhfr;i2bi!" she was saying because she was so amazed. Nothing she would have said or thought would have made any sense. Sonic was a little concerned for a second. Blaze snapped back into reality.

"How much is that watch chain in the window!?" demanded Blaze to Sonic. Sonic flinched for a second.

"The one hanging there on the nail…?" Sonic asked pointing at the chain.

"YES! How much is it!?" demanded Blaze again.

"I don't think that watch chain's for sale, but I'll check!" Sonic replied with a nodded.

Sonic raced into the store-

 _ZOOM!_

-and came back in a flash.

 _ZAP!_

"He says even though it's a priceless item-"

"Yes?" asked Blaze hopefully.

"He'll be willing to let it go-"

"YES?! YES?!" begged Blaze.

"For a mere twenty dollars," Sonic finished. Blaze's heart sunk to the bottom of her stomach. I think that's why she had a sick feeling right then.

"I don't suppose he will let me off the hook if I give him a dollar and eighty six cents just to let us have a happily ever after…?" Blaze tried. Sonic shook his head.

"I don't think so."

Blaze thanked Sonic for his help, but still had a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. She knew she had to do something. Cut her hair or not? She figured it out. She knew what she had to do.

"I'll just have to sit and wait for an answer."

After about fifteen minutes of waiting and thinking, she grew annoyed with herself. She knew that she had to do something, but what? Something in her was yelling the answer. Blaze stood up. Now she knew what she REALLY had to do.

"Is this Top Notch Tops shop?" asked Blaze walking through the door to the hair place. Sonic's friend Tails nodded to her.

"I understand you buy…," she had to choke out the last word,"...hair?" she asked finally.

"Depends. How amazing is your hair?" asked Tails. Blaze let her hair fall almost to the floor. Tails stared in amazement. He got out his checkbook.

"That's a lot of fine hair…," Tails said almost in a trance.

Soon after, Blaze found herself half running or half jogging. She couldn't believe how much lighter she was with now short hair that ended shortly at her shoulders. At least she didn't lose ALL of her hair. That would've been a travesty. This new hairstyle actually was kind of nice because without all that hair, she was at least five pounds lighter. That was a lot of hair!

"You're telling me!"

Blaze made her way to Knuckles' store. He opened the door and was kind of mad that Blaze had ignored the closed sign on the door.

"Yeah? What is so important that you come banging on my door at Christmas Eve?" asked Knuckles.

"Sonic said that you would let me have that watch chain for twenty bucks," Blaze replied.

"It's packed for a New Year's Day sale. Besides, I made that deal with Sonic," Knuckles replied shooing her away.

"Wait! I am REALLY desperate here! Really! I have the twenty dollars! You don't even know what I had to go through to get the money!" Blaze began to cry again.

"No! Please don't cry! I can't stand it when a woman cries! All that mascara running down all over the place," Knuckles said. Blaze only continued to cry. Knuckles couldn't take it.

"Fine! You can have it! I'll get you that chain if it means that much to you!" shouted Knuckles.

Blaze took a few deep breaths and thanked him. Knuckles left and came back with the chain. He handed it to her. She smiled as the beautiful chain sparkled in her hand from reflecting sunlight. She knew that Shadow would appreciate it.

"That'll be twenty dollars! No refunds! No exchanges!" Knuckles told her.

Blaze trusted the money at him. He took it and nodded.

"Well, I'll say this, whoever's getting this chain is a pretty lucky guy," Knuckles replied.

After Blaze said goodbye to Knuckles, she went back home. She was so excited, she raced through the snow!

 _ZOOM!_

When she returned to her house, she dashed down the sidewalk, stepped over Amy again,-

"So you sold your hair!" Amy exclaimed.

"Yes and I got Silver the most beautiful present ever!" Blaze exclaimed holding up the chain. Amy had to admit that it was beautiful.

"Well, you'd better get inside and wrap it. I think I see Silver running this way!" Amy told Blaze. Blaze looked kind of alarmed.

"Er- Gotta go! Can you give me a boost up to the door?" asked Blaze.

"Sure! Just give me your hand and…," Amy, with great effort, hauled Blaze up into the door.

"Thanks!" Blaze said.

"No problem!"

Blaze franticly searched around for some wrapping paper, but she then remembered they had sold it.

"Newspaper subscription…"

So, she did the next best thing. Wallpaper.

 _RIIIIIP!_

"We didn't like the wallpaper anyway at least," Blaze said when she tore it off.

Blaze quickly wrapped his present and waited for Silver to hop into the doorway Well, let's just say he didn't hop. He also needed help from Amy to get up to the house. He finally made it to the doorway and sighed to himself.

"You know I really miss that porch…," Silver said to himself. He looked around and noticed Blaze. However, he didn't even recognize her because of the new hair.

"Uh… hi?" he said.

"Silver, it's me!" exclaimed Blaze. She wasn't completely surprised to see that he didn't completely recognize her.

"Um… I don't quite remember seeing you. Waiting for Blaze? I expected her home by now, but…," Silver replied.

"Look at me Silver! It's me! Blaze!" Blaze explained.

"Really? Blaze, in this story, has a nice perky personality," Silver said.

"I have a nice perky personality!"

"Blaze has a cute little smile!"

"I have a cute little smile!"

"Blaze has long and beautiful silky hair!"

"I have a cute little smile!"

Right at that moment, I think Silver's mind sort of clicked. He had a wait a second moment. Short hair that was purple and golden eyes. He felt kind of ridiculous because she's a purple cat.

"You are Blaze! Man, I don't believe it," he said.

"Silver, your face! What is it?" asked Blaze.

"Just this thing I keep on the front of my head. You know, couple of eyes, and a nose, and a mouth…"

"No! I mean you look kind of sad! What's the matter?" asked Blaze being more specific.

"You cut your hair."

"Well, just a little bit…"

"You cut your hair."

"It'll grow back!"

"YOU CUT YOUR HAIR!"

"Are you trying to tell me something?" asked Blaze. She wasn't at all aware that Silver would start to yell because of her shorter hair.

"WHY?!" demanded Silver.

"I just thought I'd ask…," Blaze replied.

"No! Why did you do it?!" Silver restated.

"So I could get you a very special Christmas present! I went to Pop's Top Notch Shop! Is it really that bad? I'm still the same person as before even without my long hair, right?" asked Blaze.

"Yeah. The problem is that when you see this gift I bought for you, you'll see why you had me going there for a while." Silver tossed her the present as he spoke. Blaze caught it.

Blaze was surprised to see that it was wrapped in beautiful wrapping paper. She tore it away and could believe what she saw. First, she let out a squeal of delight.

"OH MY GOSH! It's so amazing!"

Which was immediately followed by a sob of anguish.

"Oh… Right… Bringing me down narrator!"

For inside the box, was a lovely set of combs made of pure tortoiseshell with jeweled rims. She had wanted these combs for months.

"Years," Blaze corrected.

Years, but had never dreamed that she'd ever actually own them. And now-

"Silver, I've only dreamed about actually owning these…," Blaze said.

"I heard."

"My hair grows back fast. You'll see. Besides, you won't even think about my hair when you see what I got for you! Here!"

"How nice. Wallpaper. And it even matches the stuff we already have on the walls." Silver exclaimed being sarcastic.

"It's what's in the wallpaper. I didn't have any wrapping paper."

"Well, at least that makes sense," said Silver as he took out the watch chain. It definitely did look a lot better than his older one. His face lighted up.

"I've definitely been waiting for this thing to appear in a box for me!" Silver exclaimed.

"Now you won't have to carry it around on that old clunky thing anymore!" Blaze said pointing to his larger and older one.

"Yeah, it was getting a little heavy!" Silver answered as he, with great effort, took off the old heavy chain. Blaze looked at it with confusion.

"Um… Didn't there used to be a watch on the end of that chain?" asked Blaze unsure of how to react to it not being there.

"About that… Remember the guy who bought the porch?" asked Silver.

"Yes."

"Seems he loves watches…"

"You didn't!"

"He gave a good deal on it! Really! Enough to buy those combs," Silver replied.

"Well, I'm still grateful for the combs. Even if it'll be a while before I can actually use them.

"Same with the chain. It's a lot less of a pain in the neck to carry around. Also it's really pretty too!"

"What do we do now?" asked Blaze.

"Uh…"

"I know! Let's go around to everyone's house, knock on their doors, and when they answer it, we'll throw snowballs at them!" Blaze suggested. Silver had to smirk at the idea.

"Alright. I'm in."

The two of them opened the door and accidentally stepped on Amy's foot on the way out side.

"Ow! That was my foot!" cried Amy.

"Sorry Amy," they both said.

"No problem…," said Amy. She began to wonder if anyone would help her out. She had been sitting there pretty much all day with nobody to save her. She sighed.

And with that, Silver and Blaze went off into the sunset throwing random snowballs at people.

The End


End file.
